Kalabhras
General Information Hindu|tech_group = Early Indian (until 750) Indian (since 750) |government = Monarchy|rank = Kingdom|tag = KLA|capital = Katalur (540) (250-600) Nakappattinam (4534) (600-610) |culture = Tamil (Dravidian)|development = Start: 116}} is a Hindu Tamil monarchy located in the Malabar area of the Deccan region and the Kongu, South Carnatic, Madura and Tanjore areas of the Coromandel, all in the India subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during the 'Rise of the Sassanids' era. Emerging, with cores, from the Hindu countries of , , and countries at the start of the year 250, the monarchy borders Hindu countries ( northwest, and north and northeast), Theravada countries ( southeast) the waters of the Arabian Sea (area and region) southwest and the waters of the Coast of Coromandel (Bay of Bengal area, Eastern Indian Ocean region) east. , losing its cores, will be annexed by Hindu at the start of the year 610, and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline See also: Decisions Form Bharat ( Dravidian) * Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not ** Cultural Group is Dravidian ** One of the following must be true: *** In Dharmic religious group ( Hindu, Jain, Zunist, Sanamahist, Sikh) or *** In Buddhist religious group ( Mahayana, Theravada, Vajrayana). ** Does not have Steppe Nomad government reform ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Have 3 Stability ** Embraced Feudalism ** Owns core province(s): Multan (506), Surat (517), Mathura (524), Madurai (536), Tondainadu (539), Vijayanagar (541), Daulatabad (545), Cuttack (552), Pataliputra (558), Bidar (1948), Bidar (1948), Kandy (2217), Kumari (4529), Seringapatam (4540), Ujjain (4580) and Mansura (4620) * Effect(s): ** Change country to Bharat. ** Change country missions ** Country will be removed from the HRE ** Set government rank to Empire. ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Gain a permanent claim on Subcontinent(s): India ** Can embrace Bharat Ideas and Traditions Indian Technology Reform (until 750) * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Early Indian ** Is not at war ** Have at least 200 Administrative Power ** Administrative Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Indian ** Change Unit Type to Indian South Indian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** +33.0% Religious Unity * Ambition: ** +10.0% Trade Efficiency * Ideas: ** Merchants of Southern India: *** +20.0% Trade Range Modifier ** Water Tanks and Canals: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Polygar System: *** +10.0% National Manpower Modifier ** South Indian Mercenaries: *** - 15.0% Mercenary Maintenance Modifier ** Patronage of Temples: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** South Indian Literature: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Merchant Capitalists: *** +1 Merchants Category:Countries Category:Hindu countries Category:Tamil countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Rise of the Sassanids Category:Asian countries Category:Indian subcontinent Category:Dravidian countries Category:Early Indian (Tech) Category:Indian (Tech) Category:Monarchies